poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Baymax destroy
This is how Hiro tells Baymax to destroy Callaghan goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Big Hero 6. gets up groaning and Baymax comes over Baymax: Here. Allow me. up his hand and Thomas takes it Thomas: Baymax helps him up Thanks. Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain? Thomas: Uh, 5. Ranyx: It's ok, OpThomas Prime. Evil Ryan: I would have waited a long time for this. It's over, Alister Krei. when Yokai gets up and turns around, his identity is revealed to be Robert Callaghan Hiro Hamada: Pro...Professor Callaghan? Thomas: What?! But you're dead. Evil Ryan: Baymax. Exterminate Yokai. Hiro Hamada: Baymax, destroy. Baymax: My programing prevents me from injuring a human being. Evil Ryan: Not anymore. [Hiro takes out Baymax's healthcare chip Evil Ryan: Baymax's healthcare chip and tosses it on the floor Baymax: Hiro, this is not what...... Evil Ryan: Shut up. Baymax's hatch, closing it eyes turn red Hiro Hamada: Do it, Baymax! Destroy him! Evil Ryan: Exterminate him! Thomas: them What? No! gasps Sci-Ryan: What's wrong, OpThomas? Thomas: They've turned Baymax into a killing machine. fires his rocket fist at Callaghan which blows him backwards Brian the Crocodile: Darn. I knew this day would come, Dad. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, no kidding. Jean-Bob: onto Bamax's head Baymax! Don't listen to Evil Ryan! just shakes him off Ryan and Odette: JEAN-BOB! tries to stop him GoGo: No! Stop Baymax! Red (Angry Birds): Listen to her! punches Red in different body parts Red (Angry Birds): Beak! Wing! Tail! Ribs! hit between the legs by Baymax Chippettes... swats GoGo aside and goes after Callaghan backs away in horror prepares to fire his rocket fist at Callaghan, but Freddy leaps onto his arm Evil Ryan: What have I done? Hiro Hamada: No stop he's getting away! throws Freddy aside into Hiro. Callaghan retrieves his mask and escapes Evil Ryan: up Baymax's healthcare chip I still got a chance to correct my mistake. For PRIMUS!!! swats GoGo aside, pushes Wasabi away from him, and throws Freddy to a wall and looks up and prepares to fire his rocket fistxat the fleeing Callaghan when he stops and his eyes return to their normal black color Evil Ryan: There. Is that better, Baymax? Baymax: My healthcare protocol has been violated. Red (Angry Birds): Ow. Megatron!!! Where are you? I'm so hurt... goes over to him Baymax: I regret any distress I may have caused. Red (Angry Birds): Yeah. I was calling to Megatron. Baymax: You are severally injured. Ryan F-Freeman: Hiro? You took Baymax's healthcare chip? Hiro Hamada: How could you do that?! I had him! Thomas: him to face him It was for Callaghan's own good. If he'd died, Luna Girl would be sad and hearthbroken and be back for revenge just the same as Callaghan. What don't you understand about revenge?! Evil Ryan: You got the healthcare chip out of Baymax? Hiro.... Baymax needed that. and Odette comes to Red Red (Angry Birds): Ryan... Odette.... I... Ryan F-Freeman: If you want need help, Red, ask Baymax. Red (Angry Birds): Baymax? Can you scan me please? does Baymax: Scan complete. You have got a series of injuries on every part of your body. looks at Red Chuck (Angry Birds): You'll be okay, Red. Hiro Hamada: I never should've let you help me! Baymax, find Callaghan! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer